


Workplace Confidential

by Milesupshur47



Series: Wildecest Anthology [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Butts, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wildecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: Mother and son are still going strong, but after a short dry spell with heat season just around the corner....Mrs. Wilde is tired of waiting.





	Workplace Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those ideas I had from the very start that I just wanted to write for the sake of the scenario. I just thought it’d be hot and what not so....yep, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks again to Erinnyes for help editing and support!

——

Becoming more “intimate” didn’t harm the relationship between Nick and Claire. If anything,contrary to popular wisdom on the subject, their relationship was better than ever. They still did “normal” things with each other, and sex didn’t rule their lives. Well, it didn’t entirely rule their lives; they were still at the stage of a relationship where it was new, wonderful, and intense. As such they indulged like any new couple; which is to say they would lose their clothes almost as soon as having put them back on. Some days their clothes were simply never put back on. 

One of their “normal” couple activities were simple dates. A lunch date with mom wasn’t anything exceptional to the stray glances cast towards the pair, but someone inclined to look a little longer at the older vixen and her son might notice they were closer than most. Sure, they held paws like some parents and children did even at that age, but the way their fingers interlocked was not that of a mother and her child but also that of lovers. The way her thumb caressed the back of his paw was smooth and gentle, how she leaned into him when he joked was more intimate than the gentle ribbing a vixen paid her offspring, and unseen to even more was the rare and secretive touches that betrayed all pretense with a sign of clear lusting between the two. 

When Claire called up her son at work to arrange a lunch date Nick thought little of it; having lunch with his mother would be the most tame thing they’d have done in recent memory. And while flashes of their carnal passion played over in his mind, Nick was professional (or rather as professional as the red fox could act) at work and agreed with a chipper tone to take her somewhere to spend a little time together. A mother and son having lunch, maybe sharing a milkshake. What was there to take note of?

Claire on the other paw had ulterior motives. Nick had been a little busier these past few days working on a case with his partner, and sadly this left her son with very little on the way of energy to pay the vixen any special attention at home. This hadn’t left Mrs. Wilde feeling neglected. On the contrary, she felt that it was Nick who needed all the tender love and affection she could muster for his arduous week. Thus far, while the attention may not have been in the form she would have liked, Claire did her best anyway by handling all the chores around the apartment and making sure a hot meal was ready when he arrived home. 

Now all this being said Claire had a plan. Nick had come home the previous night and as was customary he ate his food, bathed, and disappeared promptly into his room to rest for the next long day. While this might otherwise have provided time for intimacy, the two of them had not shared a bed since the new case. Nick had intimated she rode him too hard to sleep easy some nights. After so long apart and with news that the Officers Wilde and Hopps were close to breaking the case, Nick awoke more refreshed than he’d been in days, having finally caught up on lost sleep. 

Conversely, Claire had spent many a restless night tossing her sheets trying to find the peace of slumber without her son and bed partner to keep her company. While the nights might be draining for Nick, his mother never slept more soundly than when she had his knot stuck deep inside her, having left her full of seed and the pleasant sensation of fullness that came with it. The afterglow left early into the night, but the rejuvenating power of bedding her son left Clarissa Wilde with more energy than she knew what to do with the next day. Without him, she was finding her veritable heaven on earth more and more sluggish and frustrating. Her touch could only please her so much especially with the tantalizing todd sleeping only a few feet down the hall. 

Her plan was simple: have a quick lunch with Nick and spirit him away for the real delicacy she craved. A quick rutting would leave them both satisfied and glowing for the remainder of the day and leave them hungry for more mother/son bonding on the weekend. It was a win-win situation. 

This was easier said than done however. While Nick was calm and composed throughout his workday, Claire was practically beside herself she was so horny. When she arrived at the precinct to meet him, her lips quivered at the sight of his fitted shirt, handsome muzzle, and the way his swaying tail drew the matron’s eyes to those powerful hips that she longed to have between her thighs….before she realized how tight she was hugging the strap of her purse Nick had already sensed something was up.

“You okay, Mom?” he said tilting his head to the side, one paw stuck casually in his pants pocket while the other pointed up and down at her. “You’re looking awfully protective of your bag. I know I’m a fox, but I promise I’m not going to steal it.”

Claire’s pupils shrank at the momentary realization and she loosened her grip with a nervous laugh. Nick always had defused awkward situations with bad jokes.

“Just excited for our date is all, Nick. It’s been a little while since you’ve had some free time.”

It was Nick’s turn to chuckle nervously. He scratched the back of his head with the free paw.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been the most grateful of sons lately….this case has really been kicking mine and Judy’s tails.”

Claire cut him off with a curt wave her paw.

“Think nothing of it, sweetheart. Your job comes first during the week, and I’m a grown vixen. I know what it’s like to burn the midnight oil.” Her smile was firm yet caring. While her words were half truths the sentiment was genuine; she felt no ill will to their lack of contact in the recent days. If all went to plan that would be rectified soon anyway.

Nick smiled back and wrapped his mother up in a gentle hug.

“How did I get so lucky to have such a swell gal like you for a mother?”

Claire nuzzled affectionately against him, seizing the opportunity to enjoy his sweetened musk.

“I’m the lucky one to have a son that’s brave, loyal, and trustworthy.”

“Heh, I haven’t always been that you know.”

Claire pulled back, her lustful stare betraying the simple bond that others might observe.

“I know. You can be a very bad boy when your mother asks you to.”

Nick blushed underneath his fur and his paw once again found the back of his head to calm his nerves there.

“Mom….”

“I know, I know,” Claire said with a locking motion over her lips. She threw away the key but threw a final wink his way. Nick threw it right back with equally coy awareness. He would have liked to kiss her had they not been where everyone knew them. As a consolation though, there's always a bit of a thrill in holding a well kept secret amongst a crowd of mammals who aren't in the know. In this case, the secret was deeply taboo, which only made the thrill more extreme, and that was precisely the problem for his mother. 

Nick told her about the case, inconsequential details that had been released to the public; something about an angry mole putting sugar in his neighbor’s cars, and some additional tidbits about the current state of office politics and banter exchanged between the members of the ZPD.

Claire didn’t hear much of it; she was too busy trying to maintain focus on her goal and the air of normalcy she tried to carry in the door with her. While her heat was a few months off, Claire couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed by her lack of self control she was suffering through in the middle of the lobby standing across from her son. She couldn’t help but trace the lines of his muzzle and watch his tongue form the words he was throwing at her. She could think of much better uses for that eager appendage and her mind swam with images of their many couplings only a week prior: how Nick sat on his knees at the edge of her bed repaying in full his mother’s many impromptu fluffings she gave when he returned home from work. How his tongue worked over her and between her folds to find her quivering clit and how he massaged it with slow, warm strokes that made her moan her pleasure. She had wrapped her legs around his head and brought him closer to her soft mound, and Nick had responded in kind by opening his maw further to graze his teeth upwards at her navel and munch softly at the tender flesh. The way his tongue shot up and into her then….

Claire realized she had lost herself again in memory when Nick had called out to her several times to no effect. He was staring at her now, that puzzled look of his returning with a shimmer of concern towards his mother’s well being.

“Huh, wha?”

“Did you hear what I said, mom?”

Claire shifted where she stood, moving to hold her purse with both paws over the now sweltering core of heat.

“I, um….yes?” she feigned.

“I’ve got to return a file to the record room upstairs before we go. I asked you if you’d like to come with or stay here.”

“Oh, yes of course. I think I’d like to stretch my legs after standing here for so long.” She gestured for him to the lead the way, and after he shook his head with a soundless chuckle he obliged her, offering a paw which she eagerly accepted. Any contact would be welcome at this point, though it did little to abate the damp spot that grew in her unmentionables.

——

Nick had to drop off a folder at the file room; he had been working the case all morning, and woe befall the mammal that broke the chain of custody on the most minor of parking tickets under Bogo’s precinct. 

His mother was patient and even offered to keep him company on the walk there. She’d always wanted a tour of the police department but had never found the spare time as of recent; especially not with the way that she and her son spent their recent weekends entwined in a passionate embrace, the thought of which sent another telling shiver down the vixen’s spine. She carried it well, her yearning for her todd. They had agreed under no certain terms that their newfound intimacy was to be kept a secret for obvious reasons. But that did not mean that they needed to play it entirely safe. That was precisely what Claire was counting on as she clicked the door to the filing room shut and locked behind her. She had made up her mind.

The records room on the second floor was as cluttered as one could expect: the whole of it was lined with tall shelves stacked with plain boxes that stretched as far as the eye could see, and interspersed with desks at seemingly random intervals between said shelves. Nick had flicked on a light switch but with the fair distance between the single bulb fixtures it did little to alleviate the soft darkness that permeated the aisles.

Claire’s vulpine eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light as she followed her son deeper into the room, the entire time she watched his form, especially his bushy tail swishing back and forth periodically obscuring view of his taut rear. Soon Claire was hoping to have her paws pressing there to drive his hips against her. She girded herself to focus. 

Nick had found his way through the dimly lit room near the back where the shelves were littered with stray documents and slid open a drawer. Claire watched him with hunger in her eyes, and yet kept her form composed under that lavender soft cardigan. Nick was espousing about his case to her but the matron Wilde was not listening for him. Her ears perked in every other direction looking for signs of life elsewhere within the quiet, musty room. Every aisle of shelves they passed on the way there showed no signs of interruption. They were completely alone and she was tired of waiting.

Nick had thumbed to the correct sorting in the drawer when he noticed the familiar presence move closer behind. His ears flicked to the sound of his mother’s voice.

“Nicky…” she said with a light lilting in her tone.

The fox turned to see his mother, conservatively dressed with her long gray skirt, her light blouse and purple sweater smoothed nicely against her form. Not many could see it, but underneath her modest fashion was the body still curvy enough to make any todd with a pulse turn as she passed. This was exactly what Claire was counting on as she abruptly dropped her purse and strutted to her son with a healthy sway of her hips. She laid her paws on his shoulders, smoothing out the creases in his shirt before moving inward and down to press against his chest. Her eyes drank him in with a half lidded gaze, half motherly pride and the other half a clear and burning desire. Nick gulped back his surprise as she leaned in close to better inhale his scent.

“Mom, what’re you doing?”

She pressed her muzzle into his collar and breathed him in, savoring the rich aroma that was becoming even more familiar with each passing day. 

“I can’t wait any longer Nick,” she said looking up at him. “I’ve tried being patient but mommy wants her present now.”

Claire didn't waste any time undoing his belt and swiftly pulled both his pants and boxers to his ankles in one swift motion. Nick was already peeking from his sheath, a bead of precum teasing Claire for a taste of his member. She obliged, wrapping her lips around the available space and pressing her muzzle as far down on him as she could, quickly coaxing the rest of his length to grow to its full size.

Nick wasn’t entirely surprised by her behavior; he had been leaving his mate unsatisfied for the past few days and it had shown. It was only a matter of time before one of them decided to break the tension. Nick had never dreamed it would be here at work though. And yet here he was, pants down to his ankle with Claire sucking him down to the hilt. Taboo as it already was, being at work only made him that much harder; the risk of exposure sent a thrill up his spine and he arched his hips into his mother’s loving mouth.

While her son contemplated whether or not this was a good idea, Claire had already lost herself in a sea of lust. She devoured his cock with an insatiable appetite, her tongue licking all along the sides of him. Each time she bobbed her head down on him she swallowed, pulling his length as deep into her maw as she could. She enjoyed taking care of him, coaxing his redness until it was ready for the main event. And the best way she knew how was to have him tickle the back of her throat. Nick hadn’t said a word since she took him into herself. The only sounds he made were soft moans as she worked him over with her tongue. His paw rested atop her head and guided her movements. Once she began to taste the telltale sweetness of pre cum she relinquished her grasp on him only to stand and continue her affectionate assault with even more passionate necking along Nick’s collar.

 

He hiked up her skirt past the knees and found the center of her heat yearning warmly underneath a pair of lacey pink panties and pressed against it. Claire reciprocated the motion and ground against his hand, each lovely sting of pleasure rousing her juices more and more. She kissed along his neck till she found his lips and smashed hers to meet them, and her tongue lashed across his teeth and began to wrestle against his.

Claire looped her thumbs through the edges of her panties and tugged them down quickly, allowing her son easier access to the center of her heat. With one swift movement Nick plunged his digit last her folds. It was easy to see that Claire had been thinking about him deeply; Inside his mother she was sweltering, and it was all too easy to maneuver his finger and make the vixen yelp with pleasure. Claire dug her claws against his back pulling him deeper inside, but it wasn’t enough. She needed something bigger and longer to satisfy her soaking heat. Nick was all too happy to oblige.

The todd removed his finger long enough to adjust his boxers to his ankles. Recognizing the sign Claire hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, securing herself so that Nick could easily carry and deposit her onto the waiting table. She laid back with eager excitement and spread her legs, her hungry eyes watching every movement her son made as he readied himself at her entrance.

She felt the first pierce of his crested tip slide over her lower lips, and Claire licked her own.

“Oh honey, Mommy’s been waiting for this forev-“

Without warning Nick found her hole and nearly hilted himself in one smooth motion. Claire’s pupils shrank and her mouth hung agape. It had indeed been too long, and Claire had almost forgotten the sensation of her son’s length stretching her to her limit. Nick grunted at the wet warmth of his mother’s depths engulfed him once more, and began to familiarize himself again to the comforting pleasure he felt there. Claire was nearly driven to the edge when he slowly withdrew and pushed himself deep inside her again, but her impending orgasm relented as she once again began to adjust to his size.

Nick leaned over her, breaking his pause to slowly drive his cock as far inward as he could. The tip of him tickled her womb, and Claire released a breath as she looked down her body to see their joining. At the sight of his hips nestling against hers she embraced her son, wrapping her arms around him and burying her muzzle in his neck. 

He stalled for a moment, appreciating the moment they shared. Sex to them had become another way of being intimate and demonstrating their love for one another. It stood to reason that withholding physical affection made her feel lonely in that way. But now they were together, sharing that connection once again, indulging in carnal pleasures like they loved to.

Another few moments passed as they both adjusted to the comfortability of each other’s sexes. Claire relented her grasp on her son and laid back once more. Once he was sure they were ready (and the tease of sex became to much to bear) Nick pulled his hips back, savoring the tug of her walls against his length. Claire whimpered as he left her but it was not to last; he pulled all the way out of her and sunk himself back in. He loved how every time he entered her, his mother’s walls provided the perfect haven for him, and at the rate they normally mated he practically used her as a cozy. But he knew she loved every moment of it.

With some control Nick began to build speed. Each thrust forward elicited another whimper or a sigh from his vixen, and each time she moved her hips forward to meet his.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he drove into her, feeding her lust with every stroke of his hardened red flesh. Each drive made her breath louder and more haggard, each stroke of the rod against her clit caused the mother’s vision to blur with passionate heat till she laid back on the table to take her son further in. Nick obliged, grabbing her hips and pulling his mother’s body to meet each thrust inside her. His growing knot pressed against her soaking lips with each pull, her wetness beginning to mat their fur together each time their bodies kissed. Claire’s panties hung loosely from her ankle and swayed with the motion, and the air was filled with the lustful smacking that she loved to hear as her son drove into her with growing fervor. 

Placing his paws on either side of her, Nick braced himself and began more quick, powerful thrusts. His mother struggled to find purchase anywhere on his taut body but all sense was lost in the haze of incestuous sex. Her arms went limp once his knot began to kiss at her lips. The cross of her ankles lost their perch as well and slid from his back, but not before her son looped an arm under each knee to keep her aloft, and from the new angle he was able to reach the furthest depths of her. Claire had to cover her mouth to quell the gasp that threatened to leave her throat. 

Claire knew the risks. She knew how much trouble they could get in if they were discovered here. Nick would want to pull out, let his mother finish him with her mouth or on her chest. Although she was remiss to deny herself the pleasure, Claire admitted that being knotted had the disadvantage of keeping them locked together for some time. It was always hot, sweaty, and blissful, but with the risk they were already taking, they shouldn’t push their luck.

….But she was already so close, and with how long she had waited for this fucking there was no way she was going to waste a single drop of her boy’s cum.

Nick was still dutifully railing his mother while she thought of this, and Claire took a moment for herself to admire her son’s expression. The closed eyes, the furrowed brow, his lips peeled back in a primal snarl: the todd was giving it his all to make her cum. He was giving her his all. And she did want all of him.

Sitting up as best she could Claire once more wrapped her arms around her son’s neck, pulling him closer. Nick adjusted gracefully to the change and pulled against her lower back to inch himself closer into a mother’s embrace. He never stopped fucking her though, and his knot was inching dangerously close to slipping inside her. With the right amount of leverage….

Her legs crossed and locked at her ankles around his back. Nick was too busy to notice, and for a second Claire wondered if he even cared at all for the motion. She hadn’t much more time to contemplate when his grunts reached a fever pitch and his hips lost coordination to jerk forward into her. Claire exercised her control over the todd and clenched her legs around him, pushing just enough to force the swollen bulb of Nick’s knot to disappear inside her. Despite the dry spell, the sharp pain of being gorged on her son’s cock did not return; they still fit perfectly together, and after the initial spasms of recognition to its new home Nick’s length spilled into her, splashing her womb with his seed in a primal attempt to impregnate her. 

This was more than enough to drive Claire finally over the edge. The mixture of physical satisfaction, lust, affection, and the peculiar hunger for his seed washed over her with her orgasm. Her walls clambered as he filled her womb to the brim with creamy delight, and her body rocked with the waves of intense warmth shook through her. She pressed her muzzle into his neck and groaned his name loudly, and despite the intense realization that they once more completed their joining and where, Nick was happy to know that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They both fell back onto the table, collapsed into a mess of disheveled clothes and the musky scent of sweet sex. Nick groggily began the aftercare of licking and kissing along his mother’s nape, another trait she enjoyed in their lovemaking. Periodically his hips still jerked forward a small thrust, his body’s reserves emptying as much into his mother as he could. Claire was all too happy to receive more of her sweet boy, and cherished each new stream of cum inside her. She could feel him overflow and spill out over the base of her tail which wagged and curled around his with tender affection. Once her scruples returned Claire reached a paw up and cupped her son’s cheek and drew him into a long, passionate kiss.

They broke after a few more soft pecks along their lips. Nick looked at her dreamily, an expression he had seen on her many times now.

“How was that for a present?”

She smiled up at him with a mixture of pride and satisfaction.

“You were perfect, baby. Mommy loves her gift.” She always loved to talk like that when they were finished and still tied. He thought it was a combination of her motherly qualities and post-sex brain having a conversation, so to speak. Of course, she would do the same thing when she was horny. Not that he was complaining. Nick adored the unique attention his mother gave him after. Sometimes it served to ready him for another round, a sentiment his body seemed to share when his cock twitched out another shot of cum within her making Claire’s eyes close with a pleasant shiver. 

They both laid there for a moment, Nick on top of her and Claire enjoying the weight of his body against her. Their bodies locked together, both foxes were content enough to ride out the duration of their mutual pleasures. Nick nuzzled as best he could against his mother’s bosom and Claire stroked at his ears softly. Whenever his length would pulse and fill her even more Claire cooed at the feeling. All while their tails swayed languidly at peace.

Lost in their lust as they were, neither fox was attentive enough to catch the rustling of keys in the lock outside, nor the soft patter of footsteps as they made their way down the aisles.

Another pair of violet eyes searched dutifully for the file she needed. If she recalled correctly it had something to do with an ornery mole and some sugar cubes. If Nick had put it back it should’ve been somewhere around-

Her nose twitched as her ears caught a trace of movement near the back of the room. There the bunny could hear a fervent rustling, routine and rhythmic. As she approached with caution the rhythm was soon compounded by the budding moans of a female. There were no words so it was hard to place the voice, but She could’ve sworn she’d heard it before...but from where?

She slowly rounded the corner and around the end of the shelf saw a form illuminated poorly by the slowly waving light bulbs above. Their act though was unmistakable; trousers down at his ankles, a pair of laced panties hanging from her ankle, and the potently sweet smell of sex in the air. From her angle the lapine officer could make out the backsides of the two mammals, obviously foxes. What fascinated her however was the view; the male fox’s engorged nethers locked tightly inside the vixen, who was filled to the brim judging from the sight of semen dripping onto her tail. And despite being knot deep the male still rammed into her with trying desperately to fill her more.

“Oh fuck,” he murmured to himself. Those bunny ears caught that, and it was only when the bunny gasped his name that the officer Wilde turned his head at attention.

“Nick?”

His pupils shrank to the size of pins. Despite the sudden clamp around his member Nick was able to move enough to look his partner in the eye, inadvertently confirming his identity for the bunny.

“Judy?” 

Realizing what she was doing the bunny quickly threw up a paw to hide her gaze, hurriedly exclaiming “Sorry!” And just as quick as she arrived she was gone, surely signaled by the quick slam of the records door.

—-

The timely interruption made the waiting for Nick’s knot to reduce a little awkward at first. The fox himself was worrying over a number of things of course, what Judy must be currently thinking of her partner for fucking his own mom (in the station of all places), if she was disgusted with him, and of course whether or not she would inform their superiors or anyone else. Nick knew Judy wasn’t the gossiping type, but this wasn’t exactly a dime-a-dozen tryst; she’d walked in on him knot deep in his mother. If she’d only told Clawhauser he’d be lucky.

Though as he pulled up his trousers across from his mother adjusting her own clothing he wondered whether or not there was any chance he had was anywhere close to that fortunate.

He bade his mother not to worry and that he’d try to explain himself to Judy before she made any final decisions on what to do with the information of their incestuous relationship. Nick assured her that his partner was a very open minded bunny, maybe she’d hear him out and agree to keep their secret. After all they’d been through so much, and a consensual agreement between two adults was hardly cause for alarm…..at least that’s what Nick told himself as he exited the filing room for his walk of shame back to their desks.

No one gave him any prying looks, at least no more than usual. So that was a good sign, he thought. It wasn’t long before he made his way up to the offices and over to the secluded corner where the desk’s nameplate read “Officer Judy Hopps, Officer Nicholas Wilde”. The bunny was there sitting in her chair with her back to the aisle typing something up on the computer that was still too big for either her or Nick, but was at least small enough that they could work on it with some effort. Her ear twitched at the sound of his footfalls as he stopped behind her. She didn’t react and merely continued to reach over the keys and type. Nick silently gulped down his worries and approached her, again adjusting his pants to make sure he was at least presentable. His keener nose could still pick up the faint traces of his mother’s perfume, and better yet the scent of her sex still clinging closely below his belt, but at least Judy wouldn’t catch wind of him unless she really tried. 

He cleared his throat next to her and she threw a quick glance his way. Her expression was one not of disgust or disdain; moreso was it one that showed a tinge of embarrassment. Nick could almost swear he saw her blushing beneath her fur if that were even possible. The brief glimpse she afforded him showed no judgement, thank goodness, but still the fox’s worry managed to seep through the cracks. He thought wildly how to broach the subject, whether to start with a joke or even a nervous laugh. How he could potentially explain away what she saw as a mistake, or even lie if it came to that….no he wouldn’t lie to her. He’d mammal up and just tell her the truth. She would understand. They were partners after all. 

Nick’s thoughts were interrupted when Judy chose to speak first instead, and his entire body tensed at what she might say. His pupils shrank, his mouth went dry, and his body rigid. This was it, the moment she either told him off or accepted him for what he was doing with his mother. He couldn’t imagine the relief he’d feel once the words actually left her mouth.

“So,” Judy said turning in her chair to meet his gaze with a sheepish smile. “Has she met your mom?”

—-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait but things have been hectic with school. I wanted to get this story out before the semester starts so I wouldn’t keep any readers waiting too long for the next installation of this series. My point is that the next one might take a while so I hope you enjoyed this one as is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always :)
> 
> (I accept all fan art of my works as well :p)


End file.
